Il Mio Amore
by Sabrina Neko
Summary: A story I wrote based on a RP I had. I'll be uploading chapters as I write them. This is my first story and any constructive criticism is appreciated. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. Chapter 1

"Romano?" Italy asked, looking at his older brother.

"What is it?" Romano asked, irritably.

"Australia and I broke up," the younger Italian said, through tears.

"That bastard!" Romano growled, "Is anything else wrong?"

"I'm lonely, here," Italy said, indicating his heart.

"Well, is there anyone you think is cute?" Romano asked. Italy looked around and pointed out their friend, Ocean, who was walking by. "Go ask her out," Romano said, pushing his brother toward the girl.

Italy walked toward the girl. "C-c-c-ciao, Ocean," he said, when he had reached her.

She turned to face him. "Oh, hello Italy," she said, with a smile.

"Could I ask you a question?" the nervous Italian asked.

"Of course," Ocean said, confused as to why the normally cheerful Italy was so nervous.

"W-will you go put with me?" Italy asked, blushing.

"M-me?" Ocean said in surprise.

"S-si. . . " Italy said.

"Of course I will," Ocean said, blushing as well. She then turned and walked away.

Later that night, Ocean heard a knock at her door. She answered it and was hugged by a soaking wet Italy. "Feli, why are your clothes all wet?" Ocean asked in surprise, blushing and returning the hug.

"I forgot my umbrella," Italy said with a guilty smile.

"You should have told me you were coming, Feli," Ocean said, handing Italy a towel.

"I didn't think of it," Italy said, drying his hair.

"Well, it was very sweet of you to come over to visit," Ocean said smiling.

"You think so?" Italy asked.

"Yeah," Ocean said, " You could have caught a cold."

"I don't get sick very easily," Italy said to reassure his new girlfriend.

"Alright, would you like to stay here? At least until the rain lets up," Ocean offered.

"Grazie!" Italy crowed," I'd hug you but I don't think you want to get wet."

"I'm always sailing, aren't I?" Ocean asked.

"YAY!" Italy crowed again, wrapping his arms around Ocean. Ocean blushed and returned the hug.

"You give the best hugs, Feli!" Ocean said.

"Grazie," Italy said softly," You're the first one to tell me that. . . "

"Australia didn't?" Ocean asked, fearing she'd upset the delicate Italian. Italy shook his head, holding back tears. "I'm sorry. . . " Ocean said softly.

" No, it's alright. I'm fine," Italy said, in a horrible attempt at lying.

Ocean hugged the Italian. Italy buried his face into the sailor's shoulder, crying softly. Ocean rubbed her boyfriend's back. "Shhh, it's alright, Feli," she said softly. Soon, Italy had cried all his tears.

"Feeling better, Feli?" Ocean asked.

"Si." Italy said.

"How about you sit down?" Ocean asked, gesturing to the couch as she walked quickly to the kitchen. Italy sat down and waited for his girlfriend to return.

Ocean came back a few minutes later, holding a plate of pasta. "Here, Feli. It might not be very good, but it's pasta," Ocean said to her boyfriend.

"Grazie, Ocean!" Italy said, his eyes gleaming. He took the plate and began eating.

"Was it good?" Ocean asked when Italy had finished eating.

"Si, it was delicious!" Italy said, stifling a yawn.

"You getting sleepy too?" Ocean asked. Italy nodded, rubbing his eyes. Ocean showed him to the guest room and soon they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 3 in the morning when the rain let up. Italy awoke before Ocean did. He decided not to wake her and quietly left.

He returned to her house later that day. He greeted his girlfriend with a hug and a cheerful " Ciao Ocean!"

"Hello Feli!" Ocean replied.

"Sorry about leaving before you woke up," Italy said, guiltily.

"It's alright, Feli," Ocean said.

"Would you like to come visit my house today?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Ocean said. Italy took her hand and led her towards his house.

"By the way, can I call you Kai?" Italy asked as they walked.

"Of course you can," Ocean said, blushing at Italy's use of her name.

"We're here, Kai!" Italy said, cheerfully. They were in front of a large red, green, and white house.

"It's painted in the colors of your flag, Feli," Ocean laughed.

"Si, Romano and I had fun painting it!" Italy said with a smile. He pulled Ocean inside. It was huge on the inside with multiple narrow hallways leading off the entrance way. Italy pulled Ocean down one of the hallways, taking impossibly small corners. He stopped in a hallway with two doors, one on each side.

"That's Romano's room, Kai," Italy said,"Let's not go in there!"

"I take it he doesn't like trespassers?" Ocean asked.

"Si," Italy said,"This is my room." He opened the opposite door and revealed a warmly lit room full of bright colors.

"Feli, it's beautiful!" Ocean said, walking into the room.

"Grazie!" Italy said," My grandpa Rome built the house."

"Do you think we could make some pasta?" Ocean asked a few minutes later.

"Si! I'd love to!" Italy said, kissing Ocean on the cheek. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the large kitchen. He showed Ocean how to make pasta, standing behind her and controlling her movements, the sailor blushing all the while.


End file.
